


A Study In Change

by samanthaweis221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I Can't Be The Only One Who Gets Bored, Sentiment, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock becoming human, Slow Burn, The game is on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthaweis221b/pseuds/samanthaweis221b
Summary: Alexandra Fisher, an ex FBI agent turned writer, decides to start a new life and leave her troubled past behind her. But what will she find when she moves to London? And what will happen when she meets and befriends her new neighbor Molly Hooper and is dragged into the world of one Sherlock Holmes?





	1. Chapter 1

I groaned and rolled over as the alarm clock on my bedside table interrupted my dreams. Too comfortable in the soft, warm sheets, I closed my eyes and laid there for a moment. Then I remembered what day it was. Moving day. A nervous, but excited feeling entered the pit of my stomach. I pulled the covers back and got out of bed, padding to the kitchen to boil the water for hot chocolate. I made myself a quick breakfast as I thought about what the day would bring. I remembered the day I first decided to move to London. I woke up one day realizing nothing was holding me back from a fresh start. I was finally ready to move on and build a new life. I started researching places to live in London that day and after quite a while of searching, I found one. 

I was taking a chance, and it was the most adventurous thing I’ve ever done, deciding to suddenly up and move my life. 

Finishing breakfast, I went to shower quickly and get dressed. I examined myself in the bathroom mirror until I was finally somewhat satisfied with how I looked. I consider myself incredibly average. I have dark brown hair that falls to my shoulders, hazel eyes, and normal facial features. I’m a pretty normal height, maybe on the shorter side, and a normal weight. I changed into comfortable clothes to wear on a plane and tucked the remaining items I needed for this morning in their respective boxes. Looking around my empty apartment for the last time, I took a deep breath. 

Well...here goes nothing! I thought. 

* * * * * 

Before I knew it I was almost moved into my new apartme-flat. I could get used to the view of London outside my window, I decided, with all the black cabs, pedestrians, tall buildings, and the cloudy London skyline with the perfect view of the London Eye. I had finished unpacking and was proudly looking around my new home when I heard a small knock on my door. Getting up from the couch, I went to answer it. It was a beautiful and shy looking young woman. 

“Hello,” she greeted me with a friendly smile. 

“Hello” I answered, smiling back. 

“My name is Molly Hooper. I just wanted to come welcome you to London.” she said sweetly. “I live in the flat that’s attached right next to yours. You’re Alexandra, right?” 

“Yes, oh thank you so much!” I could already tell I liked this girl. 

“If you ever need some advice or help getting to know London, I can always help. I can see how it would be overwhelming to someone.” she laughed. 

“Yeah, just a bit” I chuckled. “Thank you so much! Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?” 

“That would be lovely, thank you!” 

“Wow, I really like your flat!” she complimented, looking around. 

“Thank you so much!” I set the kettle on, still chatting with my new neighbor. 

“What made you want to come to London, Alexandra?” Molly asked. 

“You can call me Alex” I told her warmly. “And I don’t know, I think I just really wanted a change. I’ve always loved travel, and I’ve always wanted to go to London, so…” 

Molly nodded understandingly. “What do you do?” she asked. 

“Well I’ve done a lot of stuff, but currently I’m a writer” I admitted. “What about you?” 

“I’m a pathologist at St. Bart’s Hospital.” 

“That’s interesting!” 

“I love it, it makes me happy” she shrugged. 

When the kettle started to whistle, I poured it into a cup and let Molly fix it the way she likes it. 

“Not having any?” she asked, eyeing me. 

“I’m not one for tea” I confessed, finding a packet of hot chocolate in the cupboard. 

“Living in London you’ll learn to, trust me” Molly teased. 

We chatted for a little more as we sipped our drinks and got to know each other. 

“So what’s it like being a pathologist?” I asked curiously. 

“Oh it’s interesting. It’s pretty quiet all day, but I like giving closure to the families of the victims and everything. It’s not very exciting unless Sherlock comes in.” she shrugged. 

“Sherlock?” I asked politely. 

“Oh, Sherlock Holmes. He’s a detective who goes around solving a bunch of crimes. He’s quite brilliant. He likes to use me to get body parts or other things he might need for experiments he does.” she blushed. 

“Oh? And do we have a crush on this Sherlock Holmes?” I teased, my eyebrows raising. 

She blushed an even darker shade of red. 

“Is it that obvious? Yes, for a few years now.” she admitted. “He’s tall, dark, and handsome and he can look at you and tell your whole life in just one glance. It’s rather quite remarkable. When he looks at you, it’s like he’s seeing through you!” 

“Sounds like quite the Romeo, eh?” I laughed, nudging her playfully. 

“Yes, but the brilliance comes with a price. He’s a sociopath- he has very little knowledge on how to interact with people. He can be very insulting and blunt, and he doesn’t know when to stop sometimes, but I can never stay mad at him or blame him because it seems like he’s trying…” 

“I hope I’ll have the pleasure to meet him someday.” I smiled. 

We continued to chat, and when I found out Molly had a cat, I asked her if she could bring him over. She brought Toby over for me to meet, and he was as sweet as her. At my assurance that she wasn’t intruding, Molly stayed for dinner as well. After we had finished cleaning the dishes- Molly insisted on helping- we noticed it was pretty dark out. 

“Well, I guess I should retire for the evening” she chuckled. “I wasn’t expecting on intruding for so long!” she apologized. 

“Please don’t apologize- I’m glad I’ve made a friend here!” I laughed. 

“Like I said, if you ever need anything…” 

“Thank you so much” I gave her a hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

“See you tomorrow.” she called back, giving me grin as she departed. 

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face- I had already made one friend in London. 

* * * * * 

Molly and I quickly became best friends. We spent almost every evening together, having dinner in one of our apartments. Sometimes I would pop into the hospital and have lunch with her on a day where we were both bored. It was really good to have such a good friend in a new place like this. 

Before I knew it a month had passed by. I still couldn’t believe I had been in London for a whole month. I was really starting to get settled and used to it. I had started writing again and found myself enjoying it more than I ever had. 

“Molly, what are London boys like?” I mused one evening. Molly had taken a personal day and we were spending it together and having a girl evening, having some tea/hot chocolate on my bed. 

“I don’t get around too much, actually. I keep to myself usually” she shyly admitted. 

Suddenly there was banging coming from out in the hall. 

“Molly!” an irritated voice was calling. 

Molly and I set our cups down and went to look. A man was standing outside her door in the dimly lit hallway, impatiently pounding on the door. 

“Oh!” she gasped. The man heard her and turned. 

“Ah. Molly. There you are. I am in need of your services.” the man stated brusquely. 

“What? I-” 

“Why weren’t you at the hospital today?” he demanded. 

“Personal day.” she stammered. 

I frowned at the man. Something was familiar about him, like I knew who he was. 

“Ridiculous.” he muttered. 

“What do you want?” Molly asked a little sharper. 

“Excuse me? Why don’t you address her nicely?” I demanded sharply. The stranger’s piercing eyes turned to me. Molly noticed. 

“O-oh I’m so sorry how rude of me. This is-”

“Your new neighbor in the flat right next to you. Came from the United States, New Hampshire I’d say. A novelist who just decided to move to London on a whim away from her family and few friends she has to forget about her stalker who subsequently murdered her fiancee. Not interested. Moving on.” 

Molly looked so embarrassed she wanted to die. 

And then it clicked in my brain. 

“Ah, yes. My name is Alexandra. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sherlock Holmes.” 

* * * * * 

Now that it had clicked I felt like an idiot. Of course it was the Sherlock Holmes Molly had told me about! He had the height, the dark hair, the piercing eyes, the coat, the bluntness, the rudeness, and the intelligence. I should have known immediately. 

“You really are as smart as they say. How on earth did you know all that?” I asked curiously. 

“Simple. Attire and pale complexion says New England, but the tag you’ve forgotten to take off of your shirt suggests New Hampshire. The pencil tucked behind your ear that you didn’t even remember was there and the ability to move your life and not worry about an occupation suggests writer. Not very close to family seeing as though you so easily left them, and you don’t have many friends based off of your quiet and lonely occupation and the fact that you are so closely associated with Molly Hooper-”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Molly scowled. 

“-You obviously had a stalker, as is evident by your need of privacy and slight flinching every time your phone in your pocket vibrates and the fact that you moved away. You also have an engagement ring on your hand but on your right ring finger, so you obviously are not engaged any longer, but for reasons out of either of your control. Therefore he died and was murdered by your stalker. You obviously are no longer distraught over it, however you have dark circles under your eyes that also indicate you don’t sleep much. Probably nightmares. You have had help and are finally ready to put everything behind you- hence your sudden move to London. Simple.” 

Sherlock Holmes spoke very quickly and bluntly. While it was clear he loved to show off, he seemed to be irritated to have to explain his reasonings to something he knew to be true. 

“What did you want, Sherlock.” Molly demanded icily. 

“Oh yes. Could I borrow your mobile?” 

“...What?” 

“I need it to call a number for a case I’m on.”

“You...came all the way here...to ask for her phone?” I blinked. 

“Mine’s on the website. Always a possibility it could be recognized.” 

“Why couldn’t you use John’s? Mrs. Hudson’s?” Molly asked. 

“Mrs. Hudson apparently went out or she didn’t hear me shouting. John’s out on a date with some woman and I’ve run out of body parts to experiment with- the reason I stopped by the morgue, though Molly decided to be of no use and use a ridiculous ‘personal day’. I’m bored and decided to solve this case and I need your mobile.”

“Listen-” 

“Fine. Here.” Molly dug in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, handing it to Sherlock. 

Immediately Sherlock dialed a number and waited for it to ring. 

“Hello?” a voice sounded on the other end of the call.

“Allo sir” Sherlock immediately adopted a thick and very convincing French accent. “I have recently heard of your cousin’s dreadful passing and wanted to ask if you knew how he was killed. I used to be a friend of his” 

“He fell into a pool and drowned ”

“We used to be such good friends it’s such a tragedy!” Sherlock’s fake accent still very natural and convincing. 

“Yes, if only he knew how to swim...I’m sorry who did you say you were?” 

“An old friend.” Sherlock suddenly dropped the French accent and hung up.

He dialed another number.

“Lestrade? It was the bitter and jealous cousin. He was having an affair with the victim’s wife and wanted to win her over and make her be with him permanently.” Sherlock hung up and handed the phone back to Molly. 

“Be at work tomorrow.” he demanded. 

“Okay” Molly softly agreed. 

I had been able to tell that Molly liked Sherlock, but seeing her in front of him I could see just how hopelessly she was in love with him. I had never seen her like this before- tolerating such rudeness, speaking softly, and looking at him with puppy dog eyes. She was head over heels for Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has another run-in with Sherlock, meets John Watson, and more is learned about her past.

My next encounter with Sherlock Holmes came much too soon for my liking. I came by to have lunch with Molly and walked in to see Sherlock and another shorter man with a kind- looking face and sandy colored hair in the room with Molly. 

“Hello” I greeted, knocking on the open door to alert them of my presence. 

“Hi!” Molly greeted me. She looked quite relieved to have me there now. 

“Ah. Yes. Miss Hooper’s new neighbor.” Sherlock stated without looking up from his microscope. 

“Alex.” I corrected him. 

“Oh you live next to Molly? Marvelous. Nice to meet you, Alex. I’m John. John Watson. I’m Sherlock’s flatmate.” the other man introduced himself, shaking my hand. 

“Oh! John! It’s nice to finally meet you- I’ve heard good things” I smiled. Very similar to Molly, something about John Watson made me want to smile. His smile was infectious and he seemed like a nice, genuine person.

John grinned at Molly, “You’re too kind.” 

“So you’re his flatmate, huh? That must be interesting.” I pointed out, glancing at Sherlock quickly, who paid me no attention. 

“Well I’m never bored.” John stated dryly, smiling. 

Someone knocked on the door and we all turned to look- all except Sherlock, who continued to stare intently into his microscope. 

A man came in with another man and woman trailing close behind him. The man was pretty tall and was pretty attractive, with salt and pepper hair, and as he entered I saw him look around at everyone in the room. His eyes seemed to linger on Molly a little longer than most. The other man had a very sharp face and dark hair. The woman had very curly hair and was fairly pretty but she gave me the opposite feeling Molly and John did when I first met them. 

“Ah. Graham. You’re here. Finally.” Sherlock commented, still eyeing his work. 

“It’s Gre- nevermind. Have you found anything on the Lester case?”

“It was his hairdresser. Nobody noticed the watch.” Sherlock stated matter-of-factly. 

“Alright great…Sorry, who are you?” the man asked me politely.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I’m Alex. Molly’s neighbor.” I smiled. 

“Oh really? I didn’t know Molly had a new neighbor” he looked over and smiled fondly at Molly. 

“Yeah, I just moved here from New England last month.” I smiled. 

“Excellent” John grinned. 

“Wonderful. Well it’s a pleasure to meet you. Greg Lestrade.” he shook my hand. “Welcome to London. This is Sally Donovan and Phillip Anderson.” 

“Oh it’s so nice to finally meet you- I’ve heard good things” I grinned. 

“Really? I’m assuming they weren’t from Sherlock?” Greg joked, shooting Molly a grin. 

“Ridiculous.” Sherlock muttered. 

I could see in the way that he looked at her that Greg Lestrade was interested in Molly. I grinned. 

Lestrade and Anderson and Donovan went over to discuss the case with Sherlock and John, and shortly after they left except John. Molly winked at me and took off her coat and gloves and washed her hands so she could eat. 

“Could I maybe join you ladies? Sherlock is being an insufferable bastard and told me not to come.” John asked.

“Of course, John you’re always welcome” Molly smiled. 

We made our way down to the cafeteria and found a table to sit at. 

“So how do you put up with Sherlock Holmes? Honestly.” 

“Another person he’s got off on the wrong foot with, huh?” he sighed. 

“He saw fit to announce that I had had a stalker and my fiancee was murdered and I am not close with my family and have very few friends.” I agreed. 

John grimaced. “I’m so sorry. He really can be a good guy, he just….doesn’t get people.” 

“Yeah, I noticed.” I agreed dryly. 

He looked at me sympathetically. “Hopefully you’ll get to see his good side at some point. He really is more than just an genius asshole. Speaking of which…” his eyes flicked to Molly hopefully. “I was hoping you might come join us for dinner tomorrow night. It’s Mrs. Hudson’s birthday and we’re trying to get some people she knows to join us.”

“Of course, I’d love to come!” Molly assured him. 

“Sounds good!” John sounded relieved. 

After lunch Molly went back to work and I walked around for a bit and returned home, hopefully to write something if my brain would cooperate. 

* * * * * 

Molly popped her head in to say goodbye before she went over to the party. After she left I decided it was as good a time as any to go get groceries. It was relatively nice outside, so I chose to walk. As I purchased all of my items and was leaving the store, I noticed a black limo parked across the street. Suddenly my phone rang and I almost dropped the bags of groceries I had. I looked at the phone and saw it said Unknown Number. Goosebumps erupted all over my body, but I reminded myself that it was over. I had moved on and had to prove to myself that everything was back to normal and I was strong. I took a deep breath and calmed myself and struggled to balance the bags of groceries I had in my arms to answer it.

Immediately a male’s deep, smooth voice answered.

“Hello, Ms. Fisher. Yes, this is familiar to you, isn’t it? Do you see the limo across the street?” 

“Yes.” I fought to hide the tremor in my voice. 

“Get in the car. I‘m sure I don’t have to make a threat based off of your history.” 

It wasn’t his voice, and I became irritated. Feeling bold, I hung up and marched across the street and got in the limo. 

The limo finally arrived at an old parking garage and I was given the okay to step out. 

I saw a gentleman in a suit leaning on an umbrella. 

“Hello” he greeted me smoothly. He gestured to a chair with his umbrella. “Please sit down”

“No thank you.” 

“Very well.”

“Who are you?” I demanded. 

“None of your concern at the moment. What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes.” 

“I have none.” I scoffed. “I have just met him twice through my neighbor.” 

“Ah yes, Molly Hooper.” 

“Leave her out of this!” I growled. 

“So protective.” the stranger chuckled. “Don’t worry, I have no intention of hurting Miss Hooper.” 

“Then what am I here for?” 

“To learn what your connection to Sherlock Holmes is.” 

“I don’t have one!” I repeated. 

“Do you intend to have one?” he asked. 

“That’s none of your business.” I looked up at him defiantly. 

“Ms. Alexandra Fisher. Born and raised in New England. You’ve had a multitude of different jobs ranging from Nannying to Chief of Police to Writer. That call was familiar to you, wasn’t it? That’s how Ryan Barnes contacted you all those times before he killed your fiance, wasn’t it??” 

“How the hell do you know that.” I demanded. 

“Unimportant.” 

I studied the man. He was obviously very intelligent, and his smugness reminded me of someone. “Well if you want information on one of your family members, ask him yourself.” I said. “Who is he, your Brother? Nephew? Cousin?” 

The man blinked, and I had the feeling that I had surprised him. 

Then he smiled tightly. “You’re quite intelligent, aren’t you?” he asked.

“If you’re referring to my knowledge about you, it wasn’t that hard.” I smirked. “You’re as intelligent and good at reading people as he is, and who else would do all... this?” I gestured around to the garage and limo.“Unless it was for a family member?” 

The man smiled tightly.“My relationship with my brother is not a normal relationship.” 

“Yeah, I could have guessed.” I rolled my eyes. “Going by the fact that you kidnapped me to interrogate me about him. Is there anything normal about your family?” 

He ignored my question.“He puts himself in jeopardy constantly, so I keep tabs on those around him.” 

“Great. Well, this has been very interesting. But now I’d like a ride home- I have some food I just bought for the refrigerator.” I smiled sweetly at him.

He opened the door for me and I slid in, but he remained in the garage. 

The limo knew right where to go, and I got out, marching all the way up to my flat. 

When I finally entered my flat I sat down for a minute. My hands were shaking a little and I closed my eyes, taking some deep breaths. My nerves were more frayed than they had been in a long time. Those sudden change of plans had hit too close to home, brought back too many bad memories. 

After a minute I forced myself to shake it off and I got up and unpacked the groceries I had gotten. I decided to have a cup of tea to help calm myself, making my favorite Orange tea and putting an unhealthy amount of sugar in it. 

I was reading my book and sipping my tea when there was three knocks and a pause then another knock. “Come in!” I called, smiling. Molly and I had made it so that we could tell when the other was outside the door.

Molly came in with John. 

“Hi!” she grinned. 

“Hi!” I said. “How was the party?” 

“Oh it was fun- Mrs. Hudson really loved all of us being there!” she said brightly. 

“How are you, John?” I smiled. 

“I’m good, thanks. Just walking Molly back home.” John smiled warmly. 

“Would you like a cup of tea?” I asked. 

“Sure!” Molly grinned. 

“John?” I asked. 

“Sure, why not?” 

“You’re drinking tea…” Molly noticed, looking at me suspiciously. 

“Yeah.” I shrugged. “I’m living in London, so I want to get used to it.” 

But Molly was looking at me intently. “No, something’s wrong...did something happen?” 

“Oh no it wasn’t a big deal” I waved my hand. 

“You do seem a little shaken up.” John admitted gently. 

“Oh, I just got a strange call and was ushered into a limo.” I shrugged. 

“What?!” Molly gasped. 

“Oh my god.” John closed his eyes and put his hand to his forehead. “Mycroft.” 

“Oh yeah, he’s Sherlock’s brother of course you’d know him.” I laughed. 

“Yes, unfortunately I do.” John frowned. “I can’t believe he did that. He’s kidnapped me multiple times.” 

“Oh” I laughed nervously. “I see.” 

“I’m sure you won’t have to worry about it too much. Let me guess, it was the normal question: “What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?” John imitated Mycroft’s voice, even pretending to lean on an umbrella. 

I giggled despite myself. “That’s exactly right.” 

“Mycroft works for the government. Practically IS the British Government.” John informed me. 

“Ah, so that’s how he got those records and information.” I sighed. 

“What did he say?” 

“He just told me how much he knew about me- where I was from, the different jobs I’ve had, and why I moved to London.” 

“Oh god!” Molly gasped. “That whole call must have reminded you of-!” 

I winced a little but nodded. “It’s alright, he wasn’t a real threat. And since I don’t plan to mess with the government, I’m not worried.” 

Molly hugged me. “That’s why you have the tea.” she said sympathetically. 

“Yeah, did you say that Sherlock deduced that you had a stalker and he killed your fiancee?” John asked gently. 

I nodded. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” both he and Molly told me.

“No, it’s alright. It’s all behind me.” I said. “I used to be Chief of Police, and I met this guy Aaron when I caught a killer who was after him. Aaron had been addicted to drugs but he was quitting and he was struggling, so I helped him and we began dating. After only four months of dating he proposed, and I felt really nervous about it but I had never had a serious relationship before and certainly not one like that, so I said yes. I’d been getting weird calls for a few months before I met Aaron, but they became more frequent when we started dating. The guy said his name was Ryan. I never found out how he was able to watch me or knew the things that he did about me, because there were no cameras that were found, but it was obvious I was being followed. Most of the calls were him telling me he thought I was beautiful, or begging me to love him, or just reminding me that he was watching. But after Aaron proposed the calls became more angry. It was obvious that he was jealous and wanted Aaron out of my life, so I arranged for Aaron to leave town for awhile, at least until I could figure everything out. But that’s what Ryan was counting on, and right before he got on the train he was shot.” my voice shook a little. 

Molly looked horrified and was covering her mouth with her hand, and John looked very solemn.

“I quit being a cop after that.” I said. “Started writing again. My family made me go see a therapist, because I had trust issues and was always looking over my shoulder. I think what was worst for me was the feeling of guilt. I had put Aaron in danger, and it was because of him I was dead. And I felt guilty that I didn’t miss him more than I did, that I didn’t mourn the loss of my future husband or wedding, just the loss of my friend. Then I decided what I really needed was a fresh start, so I moved to London.” 

Molly grabbed me into a hug. “I’m so sorry.” 

I smiled. “It’s alright. I know that I’m ready for a fresh start.” 

Even John gave me a big hug. We drank tea and chatted for a little while. I got to know John a little more, and he told me about his time in service and his stories with Sherlock. 

Finally, when it was well past dark, they decided to head out. They both gave me a hug before they left, and John told me to call if I ever needed anything. There was a smile on my face the rest of the night, happy to have found another friend in John Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update! Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave any comments or suggestions for me, I always love to hear what the readers think. 
> 
> Up next, Alex and Sherlock go on a mission together, and Sherlock finds out he's not the only one who enjoys the thrill of the chase. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!   
> Stay safe and happy, friends!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock invites Alex on a date...as bait. And she agrees?

The next week, I once again popped by the hospital to have a lunch date with Molly. 

I walked in and Molly was working around Sherlock, so as not to disturb him.

“Hey, girl!” she said when she finally saw me. 

“Hi Alex!” John smiled, coming over to hug me. 

Suddenly Sherlock slammed his hand down on the table, making everyone jump.

“What is this guy’s tactic?!” he snarled. 

“Calm down, Sherlock.” John sighed. 

“Five women, John! This man has raped five women and then killed them by stabbing them and slitting their throats.” 

“Jesus.” John breathed.

I felt my body temperature rise a little with anger, and my hands curled into fists. Monsters like that shouldn’t exist.

“I know the killer has abandonment issues, and his type is dark haired girls with-” suddenly he trailed off, looking at me. 

“What?” I suddenly felt self-conscious. 

“Tomorrow night would you come on a date with me.” he asked flatly. 

“What?” My eyes went wide in shock.

“I need your help with this case.” he informed me.

“So you need me to go on a date with you?” I raised an eyebrow.

“I believe the killer finds his victims at a certain restaurant, and I’d like to test that theory.”

“Soooo you’re using me as bait.” I said flatly for clarification. 

“You’re the killer’s type- dark hair with green eyes, slim, and shortly below average height.” he said as if it were obvious. 

“Sherlock!” Molly glared. 

“Sherlock, you arsehole, you can’t just use her as bait!” 

“Well she hasn’t given an answer yet, so I don’t know if I can or not, John!” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“I’ll do it.” I said suddenly.

“What?!” Molly and John cried.

“Excellent!” Sherlock brightened. 

“Alex, you can’t do this. This is dangerous, even for-”

“John, thank you for your concern.” I said. “But I’m sure I’ll be fine, and if it puts this monster behind bars…” I said. 

“That’s the policewoman in you coming out. Getting bored with your ordinary life?” Sherlock asked, smirking. 

“So what if I am?” I asked defiantly, and he grinned, looking like a child at Christmas.

“This shall be fantastic! I’ll pick you up at 6. The game is on!” he breezed out of the mortuary, his coat flapping behind him dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

“You can’t do this!” Molly begged, “This is so dangerous and after everything-!” 

“I’ll be fine, Molly.” I insisted. “And this bastard won’t know what hit him.” 

“By that do you mean the killer or Sherlock?” John grinned.

“Both.” I smirked. 

“You’re something else, you know that?” John asked, shaking his head and looking at me with admiration. 

“John!” Sherlock’s voice barked from outside. “Are you coming or not?!” 

“Ye- I’ll be there in a minute!” John snapped. 

“Be safe. If you need anything tomorrow night, let me know.” he said. He nodded at Molly and left after Sherlock. 

“This is going to be an interesting night.” I sighed. 

Suddenly Sherlock’s head popped in the doorway. “Oh, yes, wear something tight and revealing. Preferably purple, I think it’s the killer’s favorite color to see on a female.” He winked at me, smiled, and was gone.

* * * * * 

The next night I rifled through my closet. I couldn’t find too many that fit his description, but when I finally dug in the back of my closet I found a deep purple dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and was a shiny fabric. I tried it on and it’s ruching slimmed me down and showed off my curves. It had lace sleeves that fell above my elbows. 

“Perfect.” I grinned. 

Molly showed up and complimented the dress but once again tried to talk me out of it. 

I did my makeup and curled my hair and even put on some lipstick while chatting with her, and there was a knock on the door. 

“Hello. Are you ready?” he asked. 

“Yes, come in just a moment.” 

Sherlock came in and I went to grab my coat and scarf. 

I came back to hear Molly saying. “I swear to God, Sherlock if she gets hurt in any way-” 

“Molly.” Sherlock sounded amused. “Don’t try to act vicious. Still not your area.” 

“I’m serious, Sherlock. Please take good care of her.” 

I heard Sherlock sigh and say “I will.” before I entered the room. I grabbed my purse and said “Ready?” 

“Quite.” he started out the door and I rolled my eyes. 

“Bye Molly!” I gave her a hug. 

“Be safe.” Molly squeezed me tight. 

“I will.” I whispered back, smiling. 

“So how is tonight working?” I asked. 

“Well, we have a date. We chat, eat food, pretend to be infatuated with each other. Then hopefully the killer will see you and want to make you his next victim. We walk outside in the alley, I pretend to forget something and we wait to see if you're attacked!” 

“Alright.” I nodded.

Sherlock eyed me curiously, tilting his head. “You didn’t even flinch at that.” he noted. 

I shrugged. “No. I was Chief of Police for a few years, and I worked close with the FBI as well, so not much surprises me.” I shrugged. 

Sherlock nodded. 

“Your brother knew that.” I added.

“My brother? You’ve met Mycroft.” Sherlock snapped his head to look at me, and by the way he said his brother’s name it was evident their relationship was quite strained.

“Yes, kidnapped me and tried to interrogate me about you.” I said.

“Mycroft loves to be dramatic about these things.” Sherlock rolled his eyes. 

“Oh yeah.” I scoffed. “Totally unlike you.” 

Sherlock thought about this and decided not to answer.

“We’re here” he said, opening the door to the restaurant.

Suddenly he was a different person. 

“Table for two?” he politely asked the hostess, smiling kindly at her.

“Of course, right this way.” 

Sherlock held my chair out for me before sitting down himself. 

Once we had ordered, I giggled and touched his hand. 

“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked, frowning.

“We have to seem like we’re actually on a date, remember?” I laughed. “Relax, Sherlock.” 

“Oh. Right. Of course.” he said, seeming uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry I surprised you by touching you.” I laughed. “Have you ever actually been on a date?” I asked.

“No, not my area.” Sherlock said flatly. “But I have done something like this before!” 

“And you never get lonely?” I asked. 

“No, I work quite fine by myself.” 

“But you have John.” I pointed out.

“Yes, my only...friend.” he said carefully.

“Well it’s good you have him.” I agreed.

Soon our food arrived. As we ate, we chatted. At his request, I told Sherlock of some of my adventures as Chief of Police. We made certain to laugh and smile at each other as if we were actually on a date.

“So what do we know about this unsub?” I asked finally. He raised an eyebrow at my American FBI terminology, but answered me anyway.

“Well, I suspect that he was deserted by someone he loved that was brunette with green eyes, and shorter than average. His M.O. is to watch and follow them. There are struggle marks on all of the girls, so he obviously tried to keep them there, and when they refused him he decided to kill them.” 

I nodded, and Sherlock looked at me strangely again. He gave me a grin. “You’re quite unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” he said. “Most people flinch at these kinds of things. Even John sometimes.” 

I shrugged. “Violence doesn’t surprise me anymore. If anything it makes me angry. There shouldn’t be these kinds of people in the world.” 

“You learned that from your stalker.” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes.” I told Sherlock all about what happened. 

“There’s something you don’t share, though, am I right?” 

“Yes.” I nodded. “Of course there is. But it’s not something appropriate to discuss, even on a fake date.” I laughed. 

“Ah.” Sherlock nodded, giving me a look that told me he knew exactly what had happened. 

“Anyway.” I said, shifting uncomfortably. 

“I’ve been looking around the restaurant, and there seems to be only one man who is eyeing you constantly.” Sherlock informed me. “He’s sitting alone and wearing glasses and a button-down blue shirt and a scarf and black coat. He’s looking at you quite often.” 

“Great.” I said. “Must be our man.” 

We chatted for a while more, and then finished our meal, and Sherlock paid the cheque. We stood up and Sherlock helped me put my coat on. Suddenly he grabbed me around my hips, pulled me close, and the next thing I was aware of was Sherlock Holmes’s lips against mine. I wondered what the hell was going on, but then I realized it felt quite nice, so I relaxed into it and even put my arms around his neck.

After what must have only been a few seconds but felt much longer than that, we broke apart. 

“What was the for?” I giggled nervously, my cheeks burning.

“For a wonderful date.” Sherlock winked. “Shall we go, love?” he asked, grinning. 

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. 

As we walked out the door, a few people were behind us. 

Suddenly Sherlock stopped. “Oh darling I forgot, I have to speak to the manager. Get us a cab, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” he smiled at me nicely. 

I nodded and immediately went outside and into the alley. 

I waited for a moment, and my heart was racing a little in anticipation. After five minutes and with nothing happening, I knew the killer must not have been there.

I sighed. From what I could gather about Sherlock, he wouldn’t be happy that the killer didn’t take the bait. 

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. 

Surprised, I shrieked, but quickly a hand came over my mouth. 

“Please, what do you want?” I whimpered, playing my part. I was surprised at how calm and in control of myself I was. I knew Sherlock would round the corner any second, so I wasn’t afraid of anything. 

“I want you.” he dragged me into the next alley. 

“Please!” I cried. He pinned me up against the alley wall and I tried to knee him in the groin. 

“Don’t. Do that.” my attacker growled, digging his fingers into my wrists. But I ripped his fingers off of me and started to run. 

“That’s it!” He grabbed me and shoved me up against the alley so hard that I didn’t have to fake the cry of pain. My head hit the wall hard and immediately I felt a little dazed. The man began to kiss my neck, and I could smell cigarettes and other repulsive smells, and I finally began to worry.   
Where was Sherlock?! 

The man left a hand over my mouth to stifle my screams. There was an old Taxi Cab at the end of the alley, and he dragged me into it. He laid me down and crawled on top of me. His hands started running up my thighs, and I recoiled at the touch. My instincts kicked in, and I was done waiting on that bastard. 

I kneed him hard and used all my strength and kicked him hard enough that his grip on me loosened. I slammed his head into the ceiling of the cab and I grabbed his wrist and sat up, twisting his arm around him, so he was on his knees in the alley. I stepped on his head. 

“You think I don’t know who you are, scum?” I spat.

Suddenly Sherlock ran around the corner.

“Alex?” he called. 

“Here!” I answered. 

“Ah, you’ve got him!” Sherlock noted happily, seeing the whimpering man underneath my heel.

“Yeah, and no bloody thanks to you! It’s about time!” I yelled. “What, were you going to wait until he was about to kill me?! Where the hell were you?!” 

“I waited for the man who was watching you during the dinner but he didn’t leave. Evidently it wasn’t him. I finally gave up and was coming out to get you, but you were gone.” Sherlock said, shrugging. 

I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, but Sherlock interrupted.

“But it seems as though I was not needed.” he grinned, whipping out his cellphone. 

“Lestrade should be here in just a moment.” he announced. 

Sure enough, two minutes later red and blue flashing lights appeared, and Lestrade along with a few other police officers ran up to us. 

“Alex, what are you doing her-? Sherlock, you didn’t-!” Lestrade furiously realized why I would be here. 

“I was warned and agreed to it.” I assured him. 

“Besides, it doesn’t appear as though she needs any help, does she?” Sherlock looked at me almost proudly. 

“No, it doesn’t.” Lestrade looked impressed. 

He arrested the man and Sherlock offered me his arm. 

“May I walk you home?” he asked. 

“If you’d like.” I nodded. 

We started walking, and Sherlock looked at me curiously. 

“Nothing happened, right?” he asked.

“No.” I shook my head. “I intervened before he could do any real damage, though he did knock my head against the wall pretty hard.” I winced. 

“Very impressive work.” Sherlock nodded. 

“Thank you.” I said, smiling slightly. 

“I’m thankful that you didn’t need my backup.” he said. “I hope I didn’t worry you.” 

“No harm done.” I shrugged. 

Sherlock looked down at me and smiled. 

“What?” I asked. 

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you? You liked the thrill, the excitement?” 

I opened my mouth to deny it, but decided not to. “Yes, it was nice to feel the blood pumping through my veins like that again.” I conceded. 

“Well here we are.” Sherlock said, and I realized that we were already outside of the building my flat was in.

“Right. Well, I guess I should thank you? For a most interesting night.” 

We both laughed a little. 

“Thank you for your help.” Sherlock smiled. 

“You’re most welcome. Any time.” 

Sherlock looked thoughtful at this and simply said. “I imagine I’ll be seeing you soon. And put some ice on your head. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Sherlock.” 

He turned, his coat whipping behind him, and I unlocked the door to my building.

“Oh, Ms. Fisher?” He called. 

“Yes?” 

“Welcome back into the field, agent.” he winked. 

As I got ready for bed, I kept thinking about how good it had felt to catch a killer, how I had actually missed the thrill and excitement of it all. I also thought about how Sherlock had kissed me and wondered why it had felt so nice to be kissed by Sherlock Holmes. That night was the first night in a long time I didn’t fall asleep to nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I hope Sherlock isn't too out of character, and that you're learning more about my OC!   
> Please feel free to leave a review with any of your thoughts! Anything you guys want to see in the future? Anything I could do to make this story or it's characters better or more enjoyable? Let me know! :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!   
> Stay safe and happy, friends!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock got it a bit wrong, and now Alex needs somewhere to stay.

The next morning while we ate breakfast and drank our tea in pyjamas, I told Molly all about the “date”. The only part I left out was the part where Sherlock kissed me. 

“He what?!” Molly shrieked when I told her how he hadn’t found me in time and how I had to stop the killer myself. 

“It was fine” I laughed, waving my hand dismissively. “No harm done.” 

“He almost let you-!” 

“He made a mistake, it’s okay.” I insisted. “I was fine.” 

“Well, I’m going to get ready and go over to John and Sherlock’s- Sherlock asked for some fingers for another one of his experiments, and I can finally give them to him. Do you want to come with me?” Molly asked hopefully. 

“Alright.” I laughed. Both of us threw ourselves together and then went to 221B Baker Street. 

We were welcomed in by John, and immediately brought up to their flat. I looked around, enjoying the wallpaper. I saw Sherlock who was laying on the couch, hands steepled underneath his chin. 

“So this is what the infamous Mind Palace looks like” I teased. “Hullo, Sherlock.” 

Sherlock just grunted in response. 

“I’ve brought you the fingers you wanted.” Molly told him. 

“Oh brilliant!” Sherlock bounced up and grabbed them from Molly, looking excited. “They can go right next to the thumbs I have!” 

John shook his head, smiling slightly. 

“Sherlock told me about last night.” he told me. “Very impressive.” 

“Thanks.” I turned a little red. 

“Sherlock was really impressed with you.” John lowered his voice. 

For some reason I felt myself turning even more red. 

“It was quite an interesting night.” I admitted, chuckling. 

“Boop boop!” Someone called, and suddenly an older woman came bustling into the flat. 

“Hello, Mrs. Hudson!” Molly said happily, hugging the woman. 

“Molly dear! Always a pleasure to see you!” the woman smiled at her fondly.

“Oh Mrs. Hudson I’d like you to meet my neighbor and best friend, Alex.” 

“Oh, how lovely to finally meet you!” Mrs. Hudson said. “I’ve heard many great things!” 

“I have too! It must be quite interesting being the landlady of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!” I said.

“Oh yes, but I wouldn’t change it for the world! Helped me out when I first met him.” she smiled at the tall man fondly.

“And without Mrs. Hudson, England would fall.” Sherlock put an arm around the lady. 

I smiled, enjoying seeing the bond between them. 

John, Molly and I chatted while we drank tea and Sherlock continued his experiments. Soon Molly had to go to work, and I walked home with her. The rest of the day I felt happy and content, my time at 221B brightening my mood. Something about the place made me feel wonderful, at home, and peaceful.

* * * * * 

The next day I was at home curled up on the couch writing with a good cup of tea (it was beginning to grow on me) when my phone started ringing. 

“Hello?” I answered. 

“Alex!” Sherlock sounded worried. He said something else, but there was so much sound on the other line that I could hardly hear. 

“What?” I asked. 

“...Killer!... Mistake!...Coincidence!” I was only able to make out a couple of words.

“Sherlock, I can’t hear you!” I said. 

“Another body was found! The person we caught wasn’t the killer! The real killer is still out there and is probably going to come after you!” Sherlock yelled. 

A chill ran up my spine, but immediately my blood started pumping. 

I opened my mouth to reply when suddenly there was a loud crash, and I whirled around, screaming, to see that the door was kicked down. There was a man who was wearing all black and holding a knife, and as he came into the light, I recognized him.

“You were the manager at the restaurant.” I remembered. 

He snarled and started to move towards me, but I immediately kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He landed on the coffee table. One of the table’s legs broke as he landed fully on it, shattering a vase. But the shock didn’t last long, and he got up, looking angrier and more dangerous. He grabbed for me, but I took a hold of his arm and flipped him over. The man was surprisingly adept and he landed on his knees and sprang back up, but I kicked a leg out from under him and grabbed his arm, twisting it and holding it behind his back until he was underneath my foot, dazed. 

I heard someone whistle and someone say “Oh do shut up, Inspector.” and looked up to see Lestrade and Sherlock. 

“How long have you been there?!” I demanded.

“Long enough to see that impressive skill.” Lestrade said, and Sherlock grinned at me. I couldn’t help but blush.

“And you didn’t care to jump in?” I teased.

“You seemed like you had it all under control.” Sherlock smirked. 

I shrugged. “Felt good.” 

Lestrade arrested the man. 

“Before I take this scum to the station, are you alright? Do you need anything?” he asked kindly.

“Does she appear to be in need of anything?” Sherlock rolled his eyes. 

“No, thanks.” I smiled at him. 

He nodded and left, pushing the grumbling man in front of him. 

“You did a good job.” Sherlock said.

“Thanks.” I said. “Thanks for the heads up.” 

“Certainly.” Sherlock nodded. 

I looked around my flat and sighed. It was a mess now, with the table broken, shattered vase, and my spilled mug. I immediately began picking up the glass from the shattered vase.

“Would you...like some help?” Sherlock asked slowly. 

I looked up to see he looked uncertain. I realized he had asked because he thought that’s what a normal person was supposed to do. I felt pity for him- how hard must it be, to feel so separated from humanity, to be such a genius, but not understand the basics of humans.

“Sure.” I nodded encouragingly. 

He helped me pick up the glass and I wiped up the spilled tea, and we managed to glue and set the table leg back on. Then suddenly Sherlock looked at me.

“You can’t stay here tonight.” he said. 

“Why not?” I asked. 

“The door is completely broken.” he said. “You can’t sleep in such an unprotected place.” 

I looked at the door that was broken in half and totally separated from the wall. He was right.

“But Molly’s visiting her mother tonight...Where-?” 

“Baker Street. Obviously.” he scoffed. 

“Sherlock, I couldn’t-” 

“Get what you need.” Sherlock rolled his eyes. 

Knowing I wouldn’t win, I sighed and did as he said. 

“I’ve texted Mycroft. He says your door will be fixed in the next day or so and security around here will be tight, so you won’t need to worry about any of your items.” he told me.

“Wow okay thanks.” I said. 

We walked to Baker Street, and immediately John rushed out of the kitchen to greet us. 

“Oh my god Alex thank god you’re safe.” he pulled me into a tight hug. 

“Hi John.” I smiled against his shoulder. 

“What the hell, Sherlock, you left me in the dust running off like that!” John said angrily.

“Yeah, well, there was a bit of a time crunch.” Sherlock looked bored. He immediately threw his coat and scarf on a chair and flopped onto the couch. 

“Bloody wanker.” John muttered, and I giggled. 

“What happened?” John asked us. 

We told him, and John hugged me again, saying. “I’m glad you’re safe. And of course you’re welcome here whenever you need for as long as you need.” he smiled warmly at me. 

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose..." I bit my lip worriedly, but at John's glare I stopped talking. 

Happily, I left my things in the corner and began helping John around the flat. As Sherlock stayed in his Mind Palace, we tidied things up, even able to contain Sherlock’s experiments to a small corner of the kitchen area. 

Then John sighed. “I’m sorry, we haven’t got much for dinner. We usually get take out or just have small substantial-” 

“That’s alright!” I said. “I saw that there was a market just right there! I can go get something and I can make a nice dinner.” I smiled. 

“Really?” John’s eyes widened. “You don’t have to do that.” he objected.

“Oh but I’d love to!” I insisted. “It’s the least I can do for your hospitality! Plus I actually really like cooking.” I smiled. 

“AHA!” Sherlock suddenly began pacing around the room muttering to himself. I caught a few words like “Coagulation” and “Relativity”. 

John looked at me. “I’ll come with you!” he said quickly. “I could use some fresh air!” 

* * * * * 

An hour later John and I returned from the market, bags of delicious food with us. 

As soon as the door was open I heard beautiful music. 

“What’s that?” I asked. 

“Oh that’s Sherlock. He’s playing his violin.” John told me. 

We entered the flat and sure enough, Sherlock was sitting in his chair, the bow going across the instrument. The music was so beautiful and I couldn’t help but stand and watch for a moment. 

When he finished the song I said “Wow, that was really lovely. You didn’t tell me you played the violin, Sherlock!” 

Sherlock shrugged. “Helps me think.” 

While he played some more, I started to cook. John was a great helper, handing me what I needed. 

Soon I had made a chicken broccoli alfredo dish and garlic bread and salad. 

I made John and I a cocktail, as Sherlock declined one, and John and I sat and chatted (Sherlock occasionally joining in) until finally dinner was ready. 

“It smells delicious!” John said. 

Even Sherlock walked right over to get some. 

“Oh my god.” John groaned when he finally tasted it. “That’s incredible.” 

“Thank you!” I smiled. 

“No, really, this is bloody fantastic. You’re really something. Writing, Police Work, Self Defense...Is there anything you can’t do?” John asked. 

“Of course. She’s rubbish at hiding her emotions.” Sherlock said. 

I rolled my eyes. “Oh yeah? What’s my emotion towards you now, Hot Shot?” 

“Annoyan-” 

“That was a rhetorical question.” I said, and John burst out laughing. 

After dinner John helped me clean up, and we sat and watched some telly. Sherlock even sat and watched with us, and we laughed at his predictions. Finally we all decided to get comfortable, and we changed into our pyjamas during a break in the program. 

Finally I fell asleep on the couch. 

Somewhere far away through my haze of sleep I heard John’s soft chuckle. “She’s fallen asleep.” he said. 

“Hmm? Oh, yes. She has.” Sherlock’s low voice hummed. 

“She should take my bed, she shouldn’t sleep on the couch.” John said. 

“No, John.” Sherlock sighed. “I don’t really sleep, you know that. She’s taking mine.” 

“Alright.” John agreed.

Suddenly I felt myself in strong muscular arms, and somewhere within me I knew that I was in the arms and tucked against the chest of Sherlock Holmes. 

“You got her?” John asked. 

“Yes, of course, John.” I could feel Sherlock’s low voice vibrate in his chest. 

I could smell a nice manly scent as he carried me to his room. He laid me down gently in the bed, and the last thing I remember is my head on a soft pillow. I thought of how the pillow and sheets smelled like him (what was that scent?), and I heard him say “Goodnight, Alex.” before I fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to pick up pace! Sorry if some of the case feels forced- there are more exciting ones to come! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Stay safe and happy, friends!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case leaves Sherlock realizing his fondness for Molly (With Alex's help), which leads Molly to being asked on a date! And Alex is asked on a date by someone else.

The next morning I woke up and it took me a moment to realize where I was, and looking around the room everything came back to me. Sherlock Holmes’ room was nothing like one would expect. It was quite put together. There wasn’t much to it, but things were surprisingly neat in it. I guess he just saved his mess for the kitchen I thought, smiling. He had a few pictures on the wall, but one was the periodic table of elements and another was one of a brain. I liked the colors in the room- dark burgundy sheets and pillows, and a burgundy rug. He had a small lamp, clock and notepad on his bedside stand. The clock informed me that it was 8:00. 

I padded out into the living room and saw Sherlock sprawled out on the couch, asleep. I smiled. He looked so different when he was asleep- so peaceful, young, and untroubled. 

I tiptoed and grabbed my clothes. I quickly slipped into the bathroom and changed, fixing myself so I looked decent. I didn’t want either of the boys to see me in my rumpled pyjamas and bed head and looking like a racoon. I brushed my teeth and finally creeped out and into the kitchen. Making sure to be quiet, I started making the breakfast food I had bought at the market last night when John wasn’t looking. 

I made some bacon and sausage and omelettes, put coffee on, and put some toast in. Soon all sorts of delicious smells were wafting through the flat and in no time John stumbled downstairs all dressed but hair still messy, his nose in the air. 

“Something smells great!” John said. 

“Good morning!” I smiled, handing him his cup of coffee. 

“Can you just stay here forever?” John took his coffee and kissed me on the cheek. 

I laughed. 

“No, but seriously.” 

John looked around and saw Sherlock and his face softened. “I’m glad he finally got some sleep. Hasn’t slept in 3 nights.” he sighed. 

“He hasn’t slept in 3 nights?” I asked incredulously. 

“Ordinary things like eating and sleep are unnecessary for Sherlock Holmes.” John said. “I always insist after a while, but sometimes he just...crashes.” 

We sat at the small table, talking and chatting. Suddenly the door to the bathroom closed and the shower started and we both jumped. I spun to look at Sherlock, but he wasn’t there anymore.

“Is he always that quiet?” I asked. 

“Sometimes.” John chuckled. 

Only a few minutes later, Sherlock emerged from the bathroom dressed in a suit, as usual. 

“Good morning.” I greeted. I handed him a coffee, and Sherlock looked surprised but took it. He reached for the sugar, but I stopped him. 

“It’s all set. Black two sugars, correct?” 

“Yes…” 

I could’ve left him wondering, but I took mercy on him. “I’m best friends with Molly, remember? She knows these things.” 

“Of course, I figured that out on my own, thank you.” he nodded. 

After begging, ordering and batting my eyes, I managed to get him to eat a spot of breakfast. John and I cleaned up after ourselves and Sherlock sat down. 

“Sherlock, care to bring me your tray?” John asked. 

“Oh please Mrs. Hudson will do it all if you just leave it.” 

“She’s not your housekeeper.” I said. 

Immediately John laughed and Sherlock snapped. “Oh not you too!” 

“Sherlock, just calm down.” John said. 

But Sherlock was antsy. He sat in his chair fidgeting and wiggling his fingers. 

“He’s bored.” John muttered, closing his eyes, resigning himself. 

“What?” I asked. 

“When Sherlock hasn’t had a case he becomes bored and gets very agitated. He always says he solves crimes as an alternative to getting high. It’s like he goes through withdrawals. We need to find a case soon.” he said. 

I didn’t know which part of this to focus on. “He used to-?” At John’s face, I stopped. 

Suddenly the phone rang and Sherlock immediately answered. 

“Perfect. I’ll be right down.” Sherlock said, hanging up. “That was Lestrade. We have a case.” he said, putting on his scarf and coat. John grabbed his coat. 

“Are you coming?” Sherlock looked at me. 

“What?” I said. 

“Are you coming?” Sherlock repeated. 

“You’re letting me tag along?” I began to grin. 

“Of course. You enjoy the game as well, I could always use another player.” Sherlock winked. 

I grabbed my coat, my heart beating fast in excitement. 

We went straight to Bart’s, and when we entered the morgue Molly was there chatting with Lestrade. Lestrade was standing very close to Molly and was smiling at her and laughing. 

Then Molly saw me and ran right over to me. 

“Oh my god thank god you’re okay!” she grabbed me in a tight hug. “I stopped by my flat this morning to feed Toby and your door was gone and someone was standing outside of it I was so worried!” 

“I’m fine.” I smiled. “I was going to text you to let you know that I was staying at Baker Street, but I didn’t want to interrupt your time with your Mom.” 

“I’m just glad you’re safe.” Molly said. 

I looked over, and Sherlock was inspecting the body. 

“Molly?” he asked. 

“Oh, um, 32, name of Nathaniel Meyers. The killer made it seem as though the victim fell down the stairs and bashed his head in, but I found a large volume of water in his lungs, so the cause of death was drowning and the killer tried to cover his tracks.” Molly said.

“Nice job, girl!” I smiled at her.

Sherlock looked at the body for another 10 minutes and then looked up.

“Lestrade, take me to where he was found.” 

John and I followed them, but of course I gave Molly a hug before we left. 

We arrived at a nice looking house. Sherlock strolled right over to the entrance, ignoring Anderson and Sally who had just come out of the house.

“The victim was found at the bottom of the stairs inside.” Lestrade said. “His wife Amelia has been informed and is right inside if you want to talk-”

Immediately Sherlock opened the door and strolled in. 

A blonde woman stood in the kitchen, looking quite shaken up. 

“Hello” she said, shaking our hands. 

“Mrs. Meyers do you know of any person who would have a grudge against your husband?” Sherlock asked. 

“No, he was a big people person. Everybody loved him, he was always so kind to everyone. He always said his job was to help people, and he was so good at reading people.” the woman answered, tears in her eyes. 

“Was he acting strange the night of his murder?” I asked, instincts kicking in. 

“No!” she sobbed. “I just went to the market and came back and found him at the bottom of the stairs just lying there! I thought he had just had a terrible accident but this woman told me that there may be evidence he was murdered?” she asked, nodding over to Sally. Her hands were shaking a little. 

“There was water found in your husband’s lungs.” I said gently. “He died from drowning, not from his head wound. We think whoever killed your husband tried to cover it up by making it look like an accident.” 

“So you didn’t notice anything suspicious?” Sherlock asked again impatiently. 

“Oh my god.” she suddenly said, putting her hand over her mouth. 

“What?” 

“Nate said he was going to take a bath while I was at the market.” she said. “He’d had a long day and wanted to relax. And when I got back I noticed that a window was left open, but I just thought Nate had opened it.” 

“Thank you. May I take a look around?” Sherlock asked, already walking away. 

“Yes, of course, anything you like.” she said. “Would you like some tea or anything?” she asked John and I. 

“No thanks.” we smiled, following Sherlock. 

He looked out the back door but then made his way upstairs and into the bedroom, looking through it and then into the attached bathroom. 

He steepled his hand underneath his chin, thinking. 

“John.” he said. 

“No, Sherlock!” John said, obviously understanding what Sherlock wanted him to do. 

“You know how useful an outside opinion is to me!” he said. 

“Fine! Umm it looks from his house as though he was doing well financially... He had a wife who he married...somewhat recently, it looks like.” John said, concentrating. “He was found wearing a towel, so the killer probably made it seem like he got out of the bath and slipped on the water that was dripping off of him?” he asked. “And...I have no clue as to the motive of his murder.” he sighed. 

“Alex?” Sherlock asked. 

“What?” 

“Now you go. Tell me what you observe from all of this.” 

I sighed. “Sherlock, I don’t know.” 

“Just say what you know.” 

I looked around, trying to piece together clues. “It looks like what happened was he was going to take a bath, the killer snuck in and surprised him, sticking his head under the water and drowning him and then dropping his body down the stairs so it looked like he had slipped on a puddle of water.” I looked around. “He obviously had a lot of money, but it seems like he owned a company. I noticed the same logo on the back of his car, and his laptop in the bedroom looked like a standard company laptop. With how much money it looks like he may have been the boss?”

“Good. Very good.” Sherlock said. 

“How’d we do?” John asked. 

“Missed almost everything of importance, but very well!” Sherlock said. Immediately he began deducing. “Victim was a terrible man, abused his wife as well as his position in his work, which was a therapist. He was probably killed by one of his patients seeking revenge.” Sherlock said. 

My jaw dropped. “How did you-?” 

“Simple. The signs of a wealthy self-centered man are evident in the house- the elaborate decorations, the latest technology, the mirrors everywhere. The amount of money thrown into this house alone is enough to show he was a man who loved to show off. He had a trophy wife, but he abused her, as is evident in the bruises around her wrists and slight limp and her reaction to his death- relief, and guilt about being relieved. That as well as the fact that there are very few pictures of them in the house suggest the fact that it was not a very healthy and loving marriage. It’s also clear to see he was a therapist because of how he spoke and dressed, the amount of control he demanded to have over everything and everyone, the kind of laptop he carried, the amount of money he has, and the very telling fact that his wife still believes she loves him and stayed with him.” 

“That’s incredible.” I said fervently. 

“Now you sound like John.” Sherlock smirked. 

He went downstairs. “So, Mrs. Meyers would you like to tell me if your husband abused anyone else? Maybe took advantage of his position?” he asked. 

“What?” Amelia asked, her eyes going wide. 

“Sherlock!” I hissed as John muttered “Oh no.” 

“Your husband abused you, but did he hurt anyone else.” Sherlock repeated. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! How-how dare you?!” she cried, nervously pulling her sleeves down. 

“Jesus, Sherlock!” I muttered. “Be a little more gentle.” I put my hand on Mrs. Meyers arm for comfort. “Look, it’s not your fault if your husband abused you, we’re just looking for answers, okay?” I told her gently. 

“But it was my fault! I was a crap wife, he just told me how to be a good wife.” she insisted. “He didn’t do anything wrong, it was all me.” I felt my blood start to boil.

Sherlock finally softened. “I’m sure that’s what he had you believe, but nothing justifies that.” he said. The woman flinched. 

“Do you know which of his patients knew where he lived?” I asked. 

“As far as I know, none of them. No, wait. I think a few of them have come by once to leave something with him or something.” she said. “Noel something, and Walter...Freeman?” she guessed. 

“Do you know what his password to his computer would be?” Sherlock asked. 

“I’m not sure, but I could probably guess?” she said. 

Sherlock went to grab the laptop and came back, opening it. 

“Let’s see...his birthday was December 4th, 1985.” she said. 

Sherlock tried and shook his head.

“Okay...hmm...Oh! He loved our dog -Chester…Maybe it’s Chester?” 

Sherlock shook his head again. 

“Think- who influenced him all of his life?”

“Oh! His father! His father’s name is it. His name was Theodore.” 

“Got it!” Sherlock said. 

He looked through the laptop. Easily he found his patient files and found the patients that knew his address. 

“Would you mind coming to the station to help us?” Sherlock asked her. “You would be useful.” 

“Of course, anything you need!” she said. 

“They’ll take you in their police car. Thank you very much.” he hurried off. 

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Meyers.” I rushed after Sherlock. 

The next few hours flew by with Sherlock interrogating the victim’s patients that had visited his home. I could see Sherlock getting more and more frustrated, and after the last one had left he slammed his hand on the table.

“It wasn’t either of them!” he bellowed.

“How do you-?” 

“From what I can tell they were brainwashed like his wife! They revered the man and claimed he saved them! That all the things he did wrong were their fault!” 

“I’m beginning to want to find the killer so that I can shake their hand.” I mumbled. 

“Who else could have known his real personality?!” he asked. 

Suddenly Amelia gasped. “Oh my god.” 

“What?!” Sherlock asked excitedly. 

“Nothing.” she quickly said. 

“What is it.” he demanded. 

“I just had an idea, but I can’t-” 

“Tell me what it is!” Sherlock insisted. 

“I can’t!” Mrs. Meyers cried. 

“You’ve got to tell me.” he started, walking toward her. 

“Sherlock.” I said, stopping him by putting a hand on his chest. “Stop. Why don’t I talk with her, and you and John leave for a moment.” I suggested firmly. 

Sherlock began to protest, but he saw my look and moodily walked out the door, letting it shut loudly behind him. 

I turned to the poor woman. “I’m sorry about him.” 

“It’s okay.” she said shakily. 

“Now, I’m not a cop I just follow him around.” I laughed. “So you can trust me to keep your secret.” I told her gently.

“I think I know who did it.” she said. 

“Who is it?” I asked. 

“My sister. She found out what he was doing to me, and she was always trying to convince me to leave him and she was so angry at him...But I met her for lunch a week ago and she saw the new marks on me and she totally freaked out, said that if I wasn’t going to do something that she would, that no one could hurt her baby sister.”

“Oh god.” I sighed. 

“Please, she can’t go to jail for this!” 

I closed my eyes. “Why don’t you talk to her first?” I said. 

“Okay.” she shakily pulled out her phone, but suddenly there was a knock outside the door. 

“Oh my god she’s here!” 

Her sister came in and Amelia said “Karen, what did you do?” 

Her sister said shakily. “He hurt you. I couldn’t let him hurt my baby sister anymore. I arranged a meeting with him to discuss it. He let me in but opened a window so someone would hear the yelling, but no one was home. I told him I’d ruin his career and life if he kept it up, but he attacked me, and...everything happened so fast. He stuck my head under the water, but I managed to hit him and make him let go. The next thing I knew I was sticking his head under the water…” 

The three of us in the room shuddered. 

“I was so afraid after that. I tried to resuscitate him, but I couldn’t. So I cleaned up the water and let him fall down the stairs. What I did was wrong, and I’m going to face the consequences.” she took a deep breath. 

Amelia began crying and hugged her sister tightly. 

“I love you.” Karen said. 

I slipped out of the room to give the sisters a moment. 

“It was the sister.” Sherlock stated flatly, looking into the room. 

“Yes it was, but before you do anything, Sherlock, she’s turning herself in.” 

“She is?” Sherlock asked curiously. 

“Yes.” I told him what had happened and Sherlock stayed quiet for a moment. 

“Sentiment?” he finally asked. 

“Sentiment.” I agreed. 

“With a guilty plea and the self-defense in there, she should be okay.” 

I nodded. “I just feel sorry for them.” 

Finally the two tearful women left the room. 

Karen immediately walked over to Lestrade, and Amelia came up to me. 

Without a word, she hugged me, whispering “Thank you.” 

Feeling uncomfortable with the contact from a stranger, I forced myself to hug her back and smiled. 

“This is my number. Call if you need anything.” I told her, giving her the piece of paper I had jotted my number down on. 

Amelia thanked me again, and shook hands with Sherlock and John and finally left. 

Sherlock looked at me. 

“That was...good.” he simply said. 

“Thank you.” I smiled. 

“Well I think this calls for a celebration of sorts.” John said. “Lunch anyone?” 

We set off and went to a little restaurant, Sherlock complaining the whole way. 

As we waited for our food to arrive, we discussed the day. 

“Molly did a good job figuring out that he was actually drowned.” I smiled. 

Sherlock nodded. “Yes, I suppose, but then again, that’s why she got the job.” 

“Yes, it is.” I smiled. “She’s great at what she does.” 

“The best pathologist in London.” Sherlock agreed, and I smiled. 

“You’re fond of her, aren’t you?” 

Sherlock nodded hesitantly. 

“And you know how she feels about you, don’t you?” I asked. 

“The fact that she believes she is in love with me? Yes.” Sherlock said flatly. 

I frowned. “Sherlock, she’s been nothing but wonderful to you. She always helps you, she understands how you work...What’s wrong with her?” 

“Nothing…” Sherlock looked confused now. 

“You should give her a chance.” I pressed. “Take her out on a date.” 

“Why would I do that?” Sherlock asked slowly. 

“Because you both could make each other happy.” I said. 

He opened his mouth to protest, but I beat him to it. “Molly understands how it wouldn’t come easy to you, and she would be very understanding. And I know you care for her but are confused about how you feel, so why not find out?” 

Sherlock stayed quiet for a moment. 

“Just take her out for dinner, Sherlock?” I asked. “You owe it to her. And aren’t you at least a little curious to find out how you feel?” 

Finally he nodded. “I’ll take Molly out for dinner.” 

“Thank you!” I said. 

“Brilliant, mate!” John smiled, clapping Sherlock’s back. 

We ate lunch, and despite my protesting, John insisted on paying for my lunch, saying it was the least he could do. 

Then we walked back to Bart’s to see Molly. 

“Oh hullo everyone!” she said. “Need something else, Sherlock?” 

“No, I was just…” Sherlock trailed off, but I gave him an encouraging look. 

“When you get off of work, would you...like to have dinner with me?” he asked. 

Molly’s eyes widened, and immediately her face turned red. 

“Oh!” Absolutely! That..that would be great.” she nodded. “Is it...like a- Nevermind” she said softly. 

Sherlock nodded. “A date? Yes.”

“Oh! A-alright then!” Molly smiled. 

“Alright. I’ll see you at 7.” 

“Okay.” Molly breathed, shooting me a wide-eyed look when Sherlock turned. 

The two boys left the mortuary, and immediately Molly looked at me. 

“Oh my god!” she cried. 

“I know!” I said. “I told him I knew he cared about you and should give it a try, and he agreed!” 

Molly hugged me tightly and then suddenly looked afraid. “I have a date with Sherlock Holmes!” she said. 

“That’s wonderful!” I said. “This is what you’ve been waiting for!” 

“I have nothing to wear!” she said. 

“I’m sure that’s not true.” I laughed, grabbing her wrist. “Listen, just relax. When you get out of work we’ll root through your closet and mine, and we’ll get you ready, okay? It’s gonna be great.” I said. 

“Okay.” Molly finally let out a breath and squeezed my hand. “Thank you.” 

“Of course. I’ll see you when you get home.” 

I walked out of the mortuary to find Sherlock and John waiting. Sherlock was deducing one of the employees. 

“What are you guys still doing here?” I asked, shooting the employee an apologetic glance. 

“Well Mycroft said your door is fixed, and we’re going back to Baker Street, so you can come with and get your stuff.” John said. 

“Thanks for waiting for me.” I grinned. 

We got to the flat and immediately Sherlock disappeared into his room. I grabbed my things from the corner. 

“Thanks again for letting me stay here.” I said. 

“Any time.” John smiled at me. 

I smiled back. 

“Listen, maybe tonight when Sherlock and Molly are out...maybe we could have dinner?” John asked shyly. 

“Oh wow.” I blushed a little. “Yeah, okay, that would be nice.” 

“Really?” John asked. I nodded, and John grinned. “Perfect. We’ll be there at 7.” 

“Yeah okay.” I said shyly. 

I left and walked back to my flat. I walked in, put my things down on the table, and went right over to flop on the couch. I loved being in Baker Street, but it was nice to be where all my things were. My head was swimming a little. My best friend was finally going on a date with the guy she’d been in love with forever, and I had just been asked out by a really nice, sweet guy. 

I made myself some tea and wrote a little to distract my brain. 

Finally I hopped into the shower, and when I got out I threw on some sweats and lounged for a little longer. Before I knew it, Molly knocked on the door and let herself in. She was in sweats and her hair was wet from her shower too, and we both laughed. 

“I had to get the formaldehyde smell off.” she laughed. 

“Yeah me too!” I giggled. 

She looked flushed and nervous but excited, and I smiled at the sight. 

“I have no idea what to do!” she said. 

“Just breathe, it’s okay!” I said. “We’ll get you ready. And I might need some help too.” I said. 

“Okay, that’s good, I-wait, what?” she asked, looking at me. 

“I have a date myself tonight too.” I said shyly. 

“Oh my god with who?!” she gasped. 

“John” I blushed. 

“What?!” she shrieked. “John. John Watson. He asked you out?!” 

I nodded, laughing. 

“Oh my god!” Molly hugged me. 

“Okay, first, let’s look at your closet.” I said. 

We went to Molly’s and looked through her closet. She had some nice dresses, but she wasn’t happy with any of them. 

“These dresses are gorgeous, Molls.” I assured her. “That pink one looked stunning!” 

“I just want this to be perfect.” she groaned. “It’s Sherlock Holmes! All these dresses are ‘pretty’ or ‘cute’ but I want a little ‘sexy’ and ‘attention-grabbing’! Something Sherlock would like!” 

“Hey, you want to look like yourself.” I reminded her. “Just be yourself. And plus we have my closet too!” I laughed. 

We went into my closet. I had a bunch of dresses, but rarely wore them. 

I looked through and Molly gasped, seeing a dark blue dress. She immediately looked at me. “Can I try it on?” she asked. 

“Of course!” I laughed. 

She slipped into it and came out of the bathroom. glowing. 

“Wow.” I said. It looked amazing on her. The dress accentuated her curves well, and the sweetheart neckline and small sleeves flattered her. She looked elegant and very gorgeous. 

“Really?” she asked. 

“You look amazing.” I assured her. 

“Okay!” she quickly changed out of it until it was time. “Now you!” she giggled. 

We went through some more dresses until finally Molly pulled out a dark green dress. 

“Oooo what about this one?” she asked. 

I tried it on, and Molly gasped. 

“Alex! That looks incredible!” 

The green dress was fitting and the fabric gathered at one waist and then flowed out a little. It had straps that fell off the shoulder, and a sweetheart neckline as well. 

“Okay, I’ll wear this one then.” I smiled, changing out of it. 

I put on some music, and while Molly and I finished getting ready we talked, shared stories, and sang along to the music. We painted our fingernails and toenails, Molly’s a dark pink and mine red. Molly let her long brunette hair down and straightened it, twisting it in a beautiful elegant bun. I curled my dark hair and then pinned some of it back, half up half down. 

Molly chose to wear silver hoop earrings, a heart necklace, and a dangly silver charm bracelet. I wore dangly gold earrings and a few gold bangles. 

Molly did her makeup, keeping it simple with foundation, blush, some light eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. She did deep pink lipstick that fit with the color of the dress. 

I hated makeup. I normally threw some coverup, a little bit of eyeliner, and mascara on, but I rarely did more than that. But tonight I pulled everything out of my makeup bag. I put foundation and blush on, put gold eyeshadow, and put eyeliner above and below my eye, and mascara. My eyes popped, and it looked great. I threw some dark red lipstick on as well. Finally we put our dresses back on, and we threw on our shoes as well. Molly wore silver strappy heels, and mine were sleek and black. 

“Wow.” Molly said. “You look killer.” 

“Thanks!” I laughed. “I haven’t put that much effort into how I looked in a while. And you look stunning.” 

“Thanks” she blushed. 

Finally, at exactly 7:00 there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it” I told Molly, who was still finishing touching up her hair. 

“Oh god...here we go.” we said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night! Hope you enjoy this development! Next chapter will be the date, so stay tuned! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Stay safe and happy, friends!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The double date has a different outcome than anybody thinks, and Alex receives shocking information.

I opened it to find Sherlock and John standing there. Both looked really nice- Sherlock was wearing a black suit with a deep purple shirt underneath it, and John was wearing nice pants and a tan jacket. My heart started beating faster. 

“Hello.” John said. 

“Hi” I smiled. 

“Wow. You look incredible.” John said, staring at me with his jaw slightly dropped. I could feel Sherlock’s eyes on me as well, and I turned red from the attention. I let them in, and finally Molly came out from my bedroom. 

“Ah, Molly.” Sherlock said. “You look lovely.” 

“That you do!” John smiled. 

Molly blushed. “Thank you.” 

“So Sherlock and I discussed it, and if you both were alright with it, we could just do a double date?” John suggested. 

Molly and I looked at each other and grinned. 

“Perfect.” we said. 

“Alright then!” 

Molly grabbed her purse and coat, and I grabbed my clutch and black wrap. 

“Shall we?” John offered me his arm, and Sherlock did the same with Molly. 

We made our way to a nice restaurant. The boys held our chairs out for us, and Molly and I sat next to each other and across from the boys. 

We got a bottle of white wine for the table, and Molly and I ordered the chicken picatta, John got the steak, and Sherlock went with the fish and chips. 

The food was delicious, and we all chatted a bit, but as the evening went on it was clear that something was up with Molly. 

“Molly, I’m going to the washroom.” I finally said. 

Immediately she excused herself as well, and when we were in the bathroom I looked at her. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. “Is Sherlock misbehaving?” 

“No no.” Molly shook her head. “In fact...it’s the opposite. He’s being really sweet actually. I just...don’t know. This is weird, it’s like..he’s my friend...I don’t feel the way I used to. Seeing him sitting there, asking about me, seeming interested…” 

I thought about it for a second. 

“Do you think maybe it’s because it’s different than you imagined it?” 

Molly nodded. “I think so.” 

“Well let’s see how the night goes.” I suggested. 

Molly nodded. 

We continued to chat, and finally the boys offered to pay the check, and we left. Sherlock walked Molly back to her flat, and John walked me to mine. 

I laid my purse on the table. 

“Would you like some tea? Coffee?” I asked. 

“Coffee would be great, thanks.” John smiled at me warmly. 

I put on the water, and we both sat at the island. 

“Thanks for tonight.” I smiled at him. 

“Any time.” he smiled. He drank his coffee while I had hot chocolate, chatting about how the evening had gone. John really was nice to talk to, and he was so sweet. 

“I should probably go.” he finally said. 

“Alright.” I smiled. 

I walked him to the door. I went on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Thanks again.” 

John looked down at me and leaned down, kissing me. 

I smiled and put my hands on his chest, kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn’t help but think back to when Sherlock kissed me in the restaurant. This felt very nice but also different. 

After a moment we finally broke apart and John breathed “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, John.” I kissed him again. 

When he had gone I went to my room. One of my favorite parts of dressing up was turning into a pumpkin afterwards. 

I wiped off my makeup, put my hair in a bun, and changed into my fluffy comfortable pyjamas. 

A few minutes later there was a knock on my door and Molly tiptoed in, also in her pyjamas. 

“So how was it?” I asked. 

Molly smiled. “It was good. He was reciting all these nice things, and he leaned forward to kiss me, and I told him he didn’t have to.”

“What did he do?” I asked. 

“He seemed really relieved, but also confused. He asked me if he had done something wrong, and I said no. He asked if I had wanted him to, and I told him that I didn’t.” 

“Wow.” I said. “Good for you, girl.” 

“I wanted that to happen for so long.” Molly sighed. “But I don’t know, it just wasn’t right. I think we were both really relieved that we figured that out and put it to bed. And I’m so relieved that he doesn’t have this...hold over me anymore.” Molly said. 

“Good!” I smiled. 

“Yeah, I just don’t know what to do now” Molly laughed. “I’ve loved him for so long I barely know what to do right now.” 

“Well I have an idea.” I said innocently. 

“What?” 

“Well there’s someone who obviously really likes you…” I said. 

Molly’s eyes widened. “Really? Who?!” 

“Ummm Greg!” I said. 

“What?” Molly suddenly looked at me, her face totally shocked. 

“Oh honey, it’s so obvious. Greg always smiles and looks at you, he always laughs at your jokes, makes it a point to be close to you….” 

“Wow.” Molly said, her face suddenly breaking out into a smile. 

“He is pretty attractive, Molls.” I said. 

“Yeah, and he’s really sweet…” Molly turned a little red. 

“Oh my god! Molly! You totally like him!” I said. 

“Wow, I might.” she admitted shyly. 

“That’s great! Talk to him a little!” 

“I will!” Molly nodded. “Wow that’s amazing. But enough about me what about you?! How did it go with John?!” 

I blushed a little. “He kissed me.” 

“Wow really?” Molly smiled. 

“Yeah, it was really nice.” I said. 

“You said that a little hesitantly.” she noticed. 

I shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

“Spill.” she ordered, giving me a look. 

“I just...I kept comparing it to something.” I asked. 

“Aaron?” Molly looked at me with sympathy. 

I shook my head. “No, not that. Well, I guess there’s no harm in telling you now...When Sherlock and I went on the fake date, we played the part well, and right before we left, he sort of kissed me.” I admitted. 

“Wow really?” she asked. 

“Yeah. I didn’t tell you because it was all for show, and because you liked him so I didn’t want to upset you.” 

“Is it possible you like him?” she asked me. 

I shook my head. “I mean there’s no denying he’s attractive, but I think he’s just a bit too much to handle. I mean, I want to help, and I understand, but I think it’s a bit much… Plus John is so sweet, and he’s always really kind and easy to talk to…” I said. 

“Well, see how it goes, but be careful.” Molly advised. 

I laughed. “Yeah.” 

We both ate some ice cream and watched some crap telly until we finally went to bed. 

* * * * * 

 

The next morning I woke up to a text from John asking if we could go get lunch. 

Immediately I accepted, and I finally got up and got ready, I made myself some breakfast and then wrote some more, went to the grocery store, and then came back and read. 

Finally it was time for lunch, and I met John at the cafe. 

His face lit up when he saw me, and I smiled. 

“Hey!” he greeted me, kissing my cheek. 

“How are you?” I asked. 

“I’m good, how are you?” 

“Good” I smiled. 

“So Sherlock told me what happened between him and Molly.” he said. 

“Yeah.” I nodded. 

“I can’t lie, I’m glad she’s finally free from that tie.” John said. “It was really heartbreaking seeing that.” 

I nodded. “And Sherlock doesn’t seem to be the relationship type.” 

“I don’t know about that.” John said, seeming uncomfortable. 

“What?” 

“About that…” John said. “Look, you’re an amazing person, you know that I think that.” 

“But?” I inquired. 

“I’ve never seen Sherlock talk about or think about someone as much as he does with you.” John finally said. 

“What?” I asked. 

“I think that Sherlock fancies you.” he finally said. “Or at least as much as someone like Sherlock can.” 

“Really?” I asked, trying to ignore the fact that my heart was beating faster. 

“Yes.” John said. “I haven’t seen him like this for a while. And I don’t know, I don’t feel like this is right.” he gestured to us. 

“John-” I began. 

“No, it’s alright, Alex.” he said. 

“John, I don’t have a choice.” I shook my head. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I couldn’t deal with or handle being with someone like Sherlock that way.” I shook my head. 

“I don’t know about that, you seem to be the only one who can.” John chuckled. 

“Are you kidding? That’s you!” I laughed. 

John shook his head. “It’s different. I haven’t seen him like this in a long time.” 

“What do you mean ‘like this’?” I asked. 

“Like...he might love you.” 

“What?” my eyes widened. But then I thought about what he said. “Wait...there was someone else?” I asked. 

“Well there was this um woman, Irene Adler, that sort of went head to head with Sherlock for a while. She was the first person who almost beat him.” he said. 

“Oh. I see.” I said. “And what happened?” 

“She died.” John said. “And Sherlock has long since forgotten about that. But I haven’t seen Sherlock act the way he does around you since...her.” 

“Really?” I asked. “But John, I-” 

“Did you feel it too?” he asked. 

“What?” 

“When we kissed. Did you feel like it was…”

“Like kissing your sibling?” I looked down. 

“Yeah.” John sighed. 

“I did.” I admitted. 

“Then that settles it.” John said easily, taking my hand.

“But-”

“I know.” he smiled. “But I think it’ll be nice to have another sister.” he grinned. “And not one who’s an alcoholic.” 

I giggled and kissed his cheek. “You’re incredible.” 

“I think you are too.” John grinned. 

We finished having a nice lunch, and John invited me to accompany him back to Baker Street, which I accepted. 

We entered and were greeted by Mrs. Hudson, who I was happily getting closer to. We walked up the stairs and immediately found Sherlock looking into his microscope. 

“John, do we have any-?” he lazily looked up but stopped when he saw me. “Alex.” he stated. 

“Hullo Sherlock.” I said shyly, fighting the blush in my cheeks. 

Sherlock straightened up and his hand hit a beaker full of liquid, tipping it over. Immediately Sherlock cleaned it up, stammering. John gave me a look, and I turned bright red, mouthing “Shut up!” to him. But part of me was amazed at how quickly John Watson had gone from being my love interest to being my wingman. 

“On a case?” I asked. 

“What? Oh. No. Just an experiment.” Sherlock said. He sighed then, running his hands through his hair. “No new case.” 

“Well I’m sure one will come up.” I said kindly. 

I chatted with John for a while, and surprised Sherlock by helping with his experiment. 

Finally I went back to my flat and cleaned up, listening to some music. Molly came over for dinner, absolutely beaming. 

“Oh god you have news.” I deduced. 

“Greg asked me on a date Friday!” she told me excitedly. 

“Oh my god!” I squealed and hugged her. “I’m so happy for you, Molls!” 

We talked about their plans and how we thought it would go, and it was really nice to see Molly so excited about something. 

“What about you? Done any soul searching for yourself?” she asked later. 

“Well, yes.” I told her how John and I had met for lunch, and what had happened. 

She frowned when I mentioned what John had said about the other woman. “I remember that. Christmas Eve. He recognized her by her body.” she winced, trailing off, obviously regretting saying that.

“It’s okay.” I said, sighing. “I don’t think much will come from this anyway. I mean it’s Sherlock- you know what it’s like to like him for god’s sake!” I shook my head. 

Molly looked at me in sympathy and simply said. “Who knows- it could be different. I have a feeling it will be.”

We had a nice night together, and I couldn’t help but wonder if she was right. 

* * * * * 

The next day I went to have lunch with Molly in the cafeteria. 

“Ah, Alex!” Sherlock greeted when I entered the mortuary. 

“Hello, everyone!” I smiled. 

“Alex, any ideas?” he gestured to the body. 

I laughed. “Not today, Sherlock. My brain hasn’t gotten nearly enough sleep for that.” 

“What kept you up?” Sherlock cocked his head to the side curiously. “Wait, don’t tell me...Writing?” he asked, his eyes studying me, no doubt deducing me. 

I nodded. “Yes.” 

“Ah.” Sherlock shrugged and continued to examine the body. 

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket to answer. 

“You’re getting better.” Sherlock stated without looking up. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Sherlock, don’t-” John began. 

“You don’t flinch anymore when your phone buzzes or alerts you.” 

“Yes, I guess I don’t.” I smiled. “I hadn’t realized.” 

“Of course you didn’t.” Sherlock’s attention was still on the corpse. 

The text had been from my mother, and I smiled. We tried to keep in touch, but I hadn’t talked to her in a little while. I typed a text back and returned my attention to my friends. 

After an hour and a half of Sherlock examining the corpse and running some tests, they left and Molly went on her lunch break. 

We both went to the cafeteria and I handed her the bag I had brought. The cafeteria food was shite, so I had packed small lunches for us today, and Molly was so happy. 

Molly was really excited to go on her date with Greg, and I was super happy to see that. 

My phone buzzed again and I rolled my eyes. It had been an hour and a half and my mother was just now responding. 

I opened it up to see the text from an unrecognizable number. 

‘You thought you could hide from me?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really been a while, as I've been focusing on my other story Learning To Step Into The Sun, so I thought it was about time to update this one! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Any ideas as to what will happen? Anything specific you wanna see? Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Stay safe and happy, friends! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's past catches up to her, and she suddenly finds herself needing Sherlock now more than ever.

Immediately I froze. I almost dropped my phone. My heart and mind began racing. Should I tell anyone? Would the people around me be in danger? Was this even really Ryan? I took a deep breath, and though I could still feel my heart beating way too fast, I forced myself to stay calm. 

“Sorry about that. Just my mom.” I smiled tightly. 

Molly frowned a little but thankfully smiled. “Oh that’s good!” 

“Yeah.” 

Though Molly and I started talking about my mother and how she was doing, my mind was racing. How was Ryan back? How did he know where I was? One thing was certain- there was only one person I could tell: Sherlock. He would be able to help, and he wouldn’t worry about his safety after I trusted him with the information.   
I managed to keep myself calm during lunch, and I hugged Molly goodbye when she went back to work. 

Immediately, I started to walk back home. Everything was a blur, and I was slowly starting to lose it. Was he watching me? Following me? Annoyed at my paranoia, I pushed on. Suddenly, I looked and noticed that I was right in front of Baker Street. While I wasn’t really paying attention, my feet had taken me there. 

I knocked on the door and immediately Mrs. Hudson answered. 

“Hello, dear!” the landlady smiled at me. “The boys are currently off and running about, but you can wait for them right upstairs, I’ll bring you a cuppa.” she cheerfully ushered me upstairs. 

I walked into the flat and immediately took a deep breath. I heard Mrs. Hudson bustling downstairs. 

“Do you need any help?” I called. 

“How kind of you! No, dear I’ll be right up!” 

I walked over and sat in John’s chair. A few minutes later Mrs. Hudson came in with some tea. 

“I’ve got to finish some cleaning but let me know if you need anything, dear.” she smiled kindly. “They should be back soon.” 

“Thank you Mrs. Hudson” I smiled at the woman. 

I sat and sipped my tea, fighting to relax and control my breathing. Panicking wouldn’t help anything or anyone, but I couldn't help but run through statistics I'd learned from my time in the FBI, which didn't help my sanity. Finally, I couldn’t sit there and dwell on it any longer, so I stole a book from the shelf to distract myself. I lost track of time, straining to understand the book Sherlock probably read with ease. About an hour later, I jumped when I suddenly heard the door downstairs close and voices coming up the stairs. 

When they entered the flat and saw me curled up on the chair, John saw something was wrong and immediately said “Oh my god.” and dropped his coat to come forward and hug me. 

Immediately I started shaking. 

“What happened.” Sherlock demanded. 

I hated seeming weak, but immediately my voice trembled. “I got a...text.” I said. 

“What?” Sherlock asked sharply. 

I took out my phone and showed it to them. 

“Oh my god.” John breathed, putting a protective arm around me instantly.

Sherlock said nothing, just stared intently at the message. He handed the phone back to me, and steepled his hands together under his chin. 

“The stalker?” John asked. “Sherlock, what-?” 

“You have to answer.” Sherlock said.

“What?” I looked up at him in confusion. 

“To find out if it really is him. It could’ve been someone who learned your history trying to scare you. Or it could be him. You have to answer.” 

“Okay.” I quickly typed a response asking if it was Ryan and how he found me. 

We waited for a response and then my phone buzzed. I flinched, and Sherlock looked at me with his intense eyes, his expression unreadable. I hated feeling weak again, and that made me feel angry. 

I opened my phone to look at the message, and showed the boys the message as well. 

'You always underestimated me. You don’t think I’d give up so easily, did you? Not after our special night.' 

“That’s him.” I said softly. 

“Special night?” John asked.

“Forget about that now.” Sherlock shook his head. “We need to focus on more important things.” 

“Right.” 

“You’ll be staying here of course.” Sherlock said as if it were obvious. 

“What? No! That could put you two in danger!” I refused. “And Mrs. Hudson.” 

“Don’t worry about tha-” 

“No. You don’t understand. Someone I cared about is already dead because he got involved. I’m not involving you two in this. It was a mistake to even tell you I got that message.” I shook my head and started to leave. Sherlock stopped me, putting his hands on my shoulders. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” he said. “Look, both John and I have dealt with people much more dangerous than him. And we’re not going to let anything happen to you.” he said. 

“Sherlock. Please.” I whispered, feeling tears fill my eyes. “I can’t let anyone else die because of ME.” 

“I don’t intend to die, and I don’t intend to let anything happen to you, John, or anyone else.” he said. 

“Trust us, Alex.” John said. 

I looked at them, and realized how safe I felt. 

“You’re not taking no for an answer, are you?” I asked. 

“No.” Sherlock grinned. 

“Okay.” I sighed. “But what about Molly? What do I tell her?” 

“I don’t think Molly Hooper will be a problem.” Sherlock said. “I believe what will be the problem is the two single men you’re currently living with. That’s competition for him, Molly is not. Neither is Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock assured me. 

“You’re right.” I immediately felt better. 

“Let’s go get your stuff, yeah?” John asked. 

“Alright.” I agreed. 

We went back to my flat and I grabbed some of the necessities I needed to stay overnight. 

John frowned. “You’ll need more than that…” he said. 

“What?” 

“You’re moving in until this is all settled.” I opened my mouth to protest, but he glared at me and said. “No buts. I’ve already discussed it with Sherlock. Let’s pack.”   
I packed a few suitcases and everything else I would need. I wrote a note for Molly and slipped it under her door, telling her where I was and why. Of course John and I had a fight over who would carry the things, and finally we compromised, with John and I carrying an equal amount.

We returned to Baker Street and explained the situation to Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson immediately looked shocked and protective, and insisted I stay there for the time being. John and I took my stuff up. Sherlock was lying on the couch. 

“Ah. John. Alex. We need milk.” he simply stated. 

“We were just out you could’ve told us that before.” 

“Didn’t think of it before.” Sherlock shrugged. 

“I’m assuming you want us to go back out and get it?” 

“It won’t get itself, will it?” he asked. 

John glowered and opened his mouth to respond, but I beat him to it. “Alright, we’ll go get some. We’ll get all sorts of food so that I can cook while I’m here. It’s the least I can do for all your help.” I insisted. “Is there anything else you need?” I asked. “Think carefully.” 

“Ummm no. Well, maybe just some biscuits too. And some bread.” 

“Alright.” I said. 

“Oh and John, drop by the bank won’t you?” he asked. 

“But that’s on the other side of-” 

“Please.” Sherlock added. 

“Fine.” John murmured. “Let’s go, Alex.” 

When John and I got back an hour later, our arms full of groceries, we found Sherlock where he had been when we left. 

“Did you move at all while we were gone?” I asked, exasperated. 

“You can move your things into the bedroom. You’ll be taking mine.” he stated, ignoring my question. 

“No, I slept there last time I had to stay over. You’re being kind enough to let me stay here, and I won’t take your bed away from you. I’m sleeping on the couch.” 

“That wasn’t a request.” Sherlock sighed. “Just stop being ridiculous and bring your stuff into the room.” 

I sighed and grabbed my suitcases. They felt a lot lighter, but I brought them into the room. When I entered the room I gasped. The room was split in half. The bed had been pushed into the corner and was made with my comforter. The nightstand had my alarm clock and things on it, and the desk was also on my side with my books and things. The other side had a little cot with Sherlock’s sheets and comforter should he need them, as well as a little lamp for his bedside and a small older looking desk with his things on it on his side. The dresser was split in half, some of my trinkets and pictures on one side, Sherlock’s gadgets on the other. Some of my pictures hung up on the wall on my side, one of my family right next to my head. Sherlock’s pictures were now all hung up close to each other on his side. I opened my suitcases to find that they were empty besides undergarments, and when I looked in the closet I saw that he had even given me half of his closet space. Sherlock had completely changed the room while we were gone. 

I walked out to find him standing by the fireplace, talking to John. 

“You did that for me?” I asked. 

“What?” he asked. 

“You moved your whole room around to actually move me in…” I said slowly. “And you went to get the pictures?”

“Oh. Yes.” he nodded. “Your bathroom equipment is also all set in there.” 

I went into the bathroom and sure enough, I had a whole drawer to myself and everything I needed was there. 

I walked back out to the living room and without thinking about it, I leaned forward and hugged him. I heard him say “Oh uh…”, unsure of what to do before I felt his arms tighten around me as he returned the hug. I smiled as I hugged him, inhaling his scent. 

“Thank you.” I said, tears springing to my eyes. 

“You are welcome.” Sherlock said, the statement coming out more like a question. 

John looked pleasantly surprised and as I headed off to the kitchen, I could’ve sworn I heard him murmur “Good one, mate.” to his best friend.   
I made a nice dinner for the three of us, and even managed to convince Sherlock to eat it. After I had cleaned up as well, we had quite a fun evening. John and I helped Sherlock solve a case, and then Sherlock and I convinced John to play Cluedo with us, which turned out to be quite amusing. We finished the evening watching some telly, and then I said goodnight to the boys. 

“I won’t be in tonight, so I won’t disturb you.” Sherlock told me as I left for the bedroom.

“And there’s no way I could convince you to get some sleep tonight, is there?” I asked. 

“No. I slept two nights ago.” Sherlock shrugged. 

I sighed and decided to leave it, telling myself I’d get him to sleep tomorrow. 

I brushed my teeth, kissed them on the cheek, and went into my room. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into the bed. As I lay there, my mind thought about how lucky I was, but soon the dark cloud came, and I became nervous. What if Ryan ruined the new life I had made here? Would I spend the rest of my life running? I could feel my heart beginning to race, but I thought logically and calmed myself down. Without thinking about it, I found myself getting out of my bed and making my way across the room, and then I was crawling into the covers on the little cot with Sherlock’s sheets and pillow. The now familiar smell immediately comforted me, and before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep, feeling safe and secure.

* * * * * 

I was with Sherlock, Molly, and John. We were at Scotland Yard solving a case. 

Lestrade came into the room after talking with Anderson and Donovan. He walked in and automatically spotted Molly and went right over to her, kissing her.   
I grinned, seeing my best friend look so happy. 

“So everyone, I-” Lestrade began, but suddenly there were gunshots everywhere. People began screaming, and suddenly Ryan burst into the room. He looked around and lifted his gun. 

“NO!” I screamed, running in front of the gun. "Ryan, I will go with you. Just don't...just don't hurt them." 

Ryan roughly grabbed my arm and began dragging me out the door with him. 

Immediately Sherlock, John, Lestrade, and Molly advanced to help, but Ryan pointed his gun at them, halting them. 

Ryan dragged me out of the building, me struggling the whole way. We made it across the street to the sidewalk, and as he was shoving me into a car, the whole building blew up. I began to scream and struggle, and suddenly my knees went weak. I almost fell to the ground, tears streaming down my cheeks. Ryan pulled me back up to my feet and shoved me into the backseat of the car. I lay in the backseat throughout the drive, shaking as I thought of all of my new friends, and how they were dead by now. Sherlock, who had the most brilliant mind I’d ever seen was gone from the world, and John, one of the kindest, most caring people I’ve ever met. Molly, my sweet best friend, and Lestrade, the man she was possibly going to start a life with. Finally there were no more tears left in me, and I just lay there numbly. 

Suddenly the car stopped and Ryan grabbed my arm tightly, dragging me out of the car. He led me into an old rundown cabin. He shoved me onto the couch, and I just lay there, not caring about what would happen anymore. He didn’t say anything but suddenly I heard someone say “Alex.” 

I opened my eyes to see Aaron crouching beside me. 

“A-Aaron?” I asked. “What-?” 

Aaron put his finger on my lips to silence me. 

“It’s my turn to talk.” he said.   
I nodded, too surprised to see him alive to do anything else. He looked exactly as I remembered, but he seemed...darker. His eyes no longer had lightness in them, just sharpness, a darkness that I had never seen in him before, even when he was addicted to drugs. 

“You let me die.” he finally said coldly. 

I closed my eyes, tears running down my face, and all I could do was whimper “I’m so sorry, Aaron. I’m so sorry.” 

He finally stood up, looking down at me. 

“Not as sorry as you will be.” he said, gesturing to Ryan, who was now walking towards me. 

My breathing sped up and I repeated “I’m sorry.” a million times, begging Aaron to forgive me. Aaron just looked into my eyes with his lifeless eyes, not saying a word. 

* * * * * 

I woke with a start, gasping. My face was wet and I realized I had been crying while I dreamed. The dream came back to me, the events of it hitting me like a brick. My shoulders started shaking as I finally let everything go. I lay there, shaking and crying, trying to keep myself quiet. I buried my face in the pillow. The dream had been so realistic. What if it actually happened? Suddenly I felt a hand on my back. I jumped and looked up. Sherlock was next to me, and he laid his hand on my shoulder. 

“It’s alright.” were the only two words he spoke. 

A wave of intense relief at seeing him swept over me, and I began to cry harder. 

I grabbed Sherlock’s hand, holding it tightly, desperately, as if it were an anchor, as if as long as I held it he’d stay alive. 

“Please stay here.” I begged. 

Wordlessly, Sherlock sat on the edge of the cot. I quietly lay my head on his shoulder. 

“What did you dream?” he asked after a moment. 

“Y-you and John and Molly a-and Lestrade-” I couldn’t finish. Sherlock nodded understandingly and hesitantly reached up and stroked my hair. 

“I don’t dream.” he finally said. 

“You don’t?” though my voice was still thick with tears, there was still surprise in it.

“No.” Sherlock shook his head. “I usually dream during the day, in my Mind Palace. Of course it’s proven that everyone dreams when they’re asleep, they just don’t remember it. Rarely do I remember dreams I have at night.” 

“Wow.” I finally said. 

“Alex, look at me.” he put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. “Nothing will happen to us. You have my word.” 

“You can’t- none of you can di-” 

“We won’t.” he assured me. 

“Aaron didn’t forgive me.” I finally buried my face in my hands. 

“The one in your dream may not have, but I’m sure the real one does. It wasn’t your fault, Alex.” he said. 

“Sherlock.” I finally laughed through my tears. “You’re having a human moment.” 

“I... suppose I am.” he conceded, looking surprised himself. “I tried what I’ve seen- physical contact, distraction, listening.” he seemed unsure of himself. 

“Just stay here.” I finally coached. 

Sherlock simply lifted the covers, slipped under them, and pulled me into his arms, laying my head on his chest. I lay there for a few minutes, holding onto him and breathing in his scent, listening to his heartbeat. His heartbeat was strong and sure, and hearing it immediately calmed me. I focused on that- he was alive, and he was okay. We sat there for a long while, not saying a word, just him comforting me. Slowly my shaking stopped, and my eyes slowly closed, the emotions exhausting me, and I fell back into a now dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's really been a long time! Sorry about that! :/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any suggestions, requests, or guesses as to what's coming next, feel free to let me know! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe and happy, friends! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Sherlock fic! I hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to leave any comments!  
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe and happy, friends! :)


End file.
